Curaga
right|thumb|250px|[[Криль Майер Бальдесион|Криль накладывает заклинание Curaga на всю группу в Final Fantasy V (iOS/Android).]] Curaga (другие названия - Cure3 и Cure 3) - регулярное заклинание в [[Final Fantasy (серия)|серии игр Final Fantasy]]. Это более мощная форма в линейке заклинаний Cure и Cura, используемая для восстановления больших количеств очков здоровья. В японских версиях игр Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV и Final Fantasy XII, Curaga первоначально называлась Curada , а собственно Curaga занимала законное четвертое место в линейке заклинаний Cure. Однако команда локализаторов провела при переводе замену суффикса, так как суффикс "-ga" обычно применялся для заклинаний третьего уровня; заклинание же четвертого уровня получило название Curaja. В игре Bravely Default, однако, такая замена не была произведена. Curaga - высокоуровневое заклинание Белой Магии, которое персонажи обычно получают в завершающих частях игр. В самых последних играх серии Final Fantasy заклинание Curaga, наложенное на единственного персонажа, обычно полностью восстанавливает его HP. Появления в играх ''Final Fantasy right Заклинание Curaga, которое в версии для NES называлось CUR3, а в перевыпуске ''Final Fantasy Origins - Cure3, является заклинанием Белой Магии уровня 5, которое восстанавливает большое количество очков здоровья HP одному члену группы. В выпусках для NES и Origins количество восстанавливаемых очков находилось в диапазоне 66 - 132 HP, а в последующих перевыпусках это количество уже зависело от Интеллекта заклинателя. Заклинание можно купить в Мелмонде, а выучить его могут игровые классы Белый Маг, Белый Волшебник, Красный Маг и Красный Волшебник. В выпусках игры Dawn of Souls и 20th Anniversary Edition это заклинание затрачивает 20 MP. В оригинальной версии игры для NES заклинание стоит 8000 гил, а во всех последующих перевыпусках - 4000 гил. Среди врагов этим заклинанием владеет только Темный Боец. При использовании Рунного Топора в качестве предмета он также способен вызвать заклинание Curaga. ''Final Fantasy III Заклинание Curaga является заклинанием Белой Магии Уровня 5, которое можно купить в Северо-восточной Саронии, Особняке Доги и Деревне Доги за 5000 гил. Этим заклинанием могут пользоваться только классы Белый Маг, Благочестивец, Мудрец и Луковый Рыцарь. Базовая мощность этого заклинания равняется 180. Final Fantasy IV Заклинание Curaga является заклинанием Белой Магии, которым могут пользоваться Роза и Пором по достижении уровней 31 и 33, соответственно. Еще два персонажа владеют этим заклинанием уже в момент присоединения к группе: Телла и Фусоя. Его время вызова равняется 1, и при вызове оно затрачивает 18 MP. В 2D-версиях заклинание имеет базовую магическую мощность, равную 144, а в 3D-версиях - 72. Это заклинание всегда достигает своей цели. Из врагов этим заклинанием могут пользоваться Маска смерти, Лунная Асура и Асура. В версии игры ''Easy Type это заклинание получило название Cure 3. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- И в этом продолжении ''Final Fantasy IV заклинание Curaga является заклинанием Белой Магии. Роза и Пором уже владеют им, когда присоединяются к группе. Заклинание восстанавливает большое количество HP одному члену группы или умеренное количество - всем сразу; кроме того, им можно наносить урон врагам-зомби. При вызове оно затрачивает 18 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Заклинание Curaga присутствует и здесь, причем Роза и Фусоя знают его с самого начала, Сеодор выучивает на уровне 49, Пором - на уровне 33, а Леонора - на уровне 45. При вызове оно затрачивает 18 MP. Final Fantasy V Здесь Curaga - заклинание Белой Магии Уровня 5. Это самое сильное исцеляющее заклинание в игре, и пользоваться им могут только Белый Маг или любой другой класс с экипированной способностью Белой Магии Уровня 5. Его можно купить в Муре за 6000 гил, а при его использовании затрачивается 27 MP. Единственным врагом в игре, который может применять это заклинание, является Сказочный орк. Кроме того, игрок может воспользоваться этой способностью, поймав и выпустив Сказочного орка или Зверя Целителя. Также Curaga - одно из заклинаний, которое может быть вызвано без затрат MP с помощью Волшебной палочки. Final Fantasy VI В этой игре Curaga - самое сильное исцеляющее заклинание. Его можно выучить с помощью эсперов Лакшми со скоростью x1 и Феникса со скоростью x2. Оно затрачивает 40 MP, имеет магическую силу 66 и подвержено действию Рун. Среди врагов этим заклинанием могут пользоваться Шерри, Магия 80 Уровня и Священный дракон из Логова Драконов. Final Fantasy VII В этой игре Cure 3 - последнее заклинание в Материи Восстановления, которое можно выучить только после того, как персонаж полностью овладеет заклинанием Regen; при вызове оно затрачивает 64 MP. Мощность заклинания Cure 3 равняется базовому магическому урону, увеличенному на 2860. Среди врагов им могут пользоваться 2 Лица, Шред и Нижние Ножницы, а также босс Дженова∙СИНТЕЗ. В демо-версии игры 1996 г. заклинанием Cure 3 могла пользоваться Аэрис, и затрачивало оно всего 40 MP. Несмотря на то, что Аэрис умела пользоваться Cure 3, у нее не было заклинания Regen, хотя Cure и Cure 2 присутствовали. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- В этой игре Curaga - Лечащая Магическая Материя. При вызове она затрачивает 150 MP. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Заклинание Curaga восстанавливает Зак большое количество HP. При вызове оно затрачивает 26 MP. Его нельзя купить в магазине, но можно создать в Сплаве Материи путем постепенного рафинирования меньших видов Лечащей Материи. Final Fantasy VIII ''Final Fantasy VIII стала первой игрой серии, в английской версии которой имелось заклинание с названием Curaga, и это было самое сильное исцеляющее заклинание в игре. Его можно было получить на довольно ранней стадии игры, так как Отряд Охраны Сирена, получаемая практически в начале игры, может выучить способность L Mag-RF, кроме того, в заклинание Curaga можно превратить Палатки, продающиеся во всех магазинах игры. Использование заклинания Curaga в бою повышает совместимость с Карбункулом и Александером на 0,2, одновременно снижая совместимость с Эдемом на те же 0,2. При использовании в пререлизной версии для PC 2013 г. Усилителя Магии среди прочих магических заклинаний в инвентаре игрока появляется также 100 заклинаний Curaga. , G-Солдат, GIM47N, Страж, Левый Зонд, Усыпитель, Масляный котел, Рассадник, ПуПу, Правый Зонд, Сфинксара, Сфинкзаур, Король Тонберри |Draw Points = Комната Лагуны в Уинхилле (секретная, не возобновляется), Сиротский приют Эдеи, Город Эстар (у перекрестка рядом со входом в город), Лунная Пандора (комната с тремя лифтами), кладовая в Замке Ультимеции (секретная) |Refine = L Mag-RF: 1 Магический Камень превращается в 5 заклинаний Curaga, 1 Палатка превращается в 10 заклинаний Curaga, 1 Дом превращается в 20 заклинаний Curaga, 1 Шепот превращается в 50 заклинаний Curagas, 1 Кольцо Исцеления превращается в 100 заклинаний Curaga High Mag-RF: 5 заклинаний Cura превращаются в 1 заклинание Curaga |HP= +22 |Str = +0,20 |Vit = +0,65 |Mag = +0,20 |Spr = +0,65 |Spd = +0,10 |Eva = +0,04 |Hit = +0,10 |Luk = +0,10 |Elem-Atk = эффекта нет |Elem-Def = эффекта нет |ST-Atk = эффекта нет |ST-Def = эффекта нет }} ''Final Fantasy IX Curaga - самое сильное излечивающее заклинание Белой Магии , которым могут пользоваться оба Белых Мага, постоянно доступных в игре, - Даггер и Эйко. Чтобы выучить его, потребуется 155 AP, а при использовании оно затрачивает 22 MP; выучить его можно с помощью Жезла волшебника, Китового Уса, Гамелена и Флейты Ангела. Оно может быть отражено и работает с Возвратная Магия. Магическая мощность заклинания равняется 107. Заклинанием Curaga в том или ином виде также владеют некоторые из самых грозных игровых врагов: им может пользоваться Хилгигаас, а также два финальных босса Трансовый Куджа и Некрон и супербосс (и самый сложный игровой босс) Озма. Формула расчета восстанавливаемого заклинанием Curaga здоровья выглядит следующим образом: : Base = Spell Power[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 ''Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide by Rebirth Flame] *Base - базовое значение восстанавливаемого здоровья *Spell Power - магическая мощность заклинания : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag *Bonus - дополнительное количество восстанавливаемого здоровья *Mag - боевой показатель магии персонажа *Lv - уровень персонажа : HP Restored = Base * Bonus *HP Restored - полное значение восстанавливаемого здоровья При экипировке способности Концентрация последняя формула видоизменяется: : HP Restored = Base * + 50% ''Final Fantasy X thumb|Тидус излечивает Юну с помощью заклинания Curaga. Заклинание Curaga - самое мощное излечивающее заклинание в этой игре, и расположено оно в разделе Юны Сферической Решетки; однако воспользоваться им может любой персонаж, при этом затрачивается 20 MP. Из врагов этим заклинанием могут пользоваться Шершень, Флан-великан, Неслаг, Хранитель Святилища, Юналеска в двух последних формах и Ю Евон. Final Fantasy X-2 Заклинание Curaga - очень мощная целительная часть набора заклинаний Белой Магии, по силе уступающая только заклинанию Full-Cure. Им можно пользоваться только через дрессферу Белого Мага или из Решеток Нарядов Ветра Исцеления, Возрожденного Сердца, Света Исцеления, Бессмертной Души и Несущего желание после прохождения через определенные узлы. Для изучения заклинания Curaga необходимо 80 AP, но изучить его можно только после заклинания Cura; при вызове же оно затрачивает 20 MP. Из врагов этим заклинанием могут пользоваться Ангра Маинью, Баливарха (Сверхдуша - Арена Демонов), Баронг (Арена Демонов), Элементаль Тьмы (Сверхдуша), Близнецы (Сверхдуша), Сеймур (Арена Демонов) и YSLS-99 (Арена Демонов). Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission В этой игре Curaga - способность, которой может воспользоваться любой персонаж, обладающий дрессферой Белого Мага. При использовании она затрачивает 5 MP. Ее эффект заключается в том, что она восстанавливает очки здоровья HP одной дрессфере или основному персонажу. Она является единственным способом восстановления HP без использования предметов или автоспособности Исцеление HP со временем. Final Fantasy XI В игре ''Final Fantasy XI заклинание Curaga доступно Белым Магам, начиная с уровня 16. В этой вариации оно излечивает всех членов группы, находящихся внутри ограниченного расстояния от заклинателя. На более высоких уровнях можно разучивать более мощные версии этого заклинания. ''Final Fantasy XII Curaga the is the third strongest curative White Magick spell. It restores HP to one party member and can be bought first in Eruyt Village for 3200 gil. Late in the game, various other vendors sell it as well. It is unlocked with the White Magick 5 license which costs 45 LP. It takes (initially) 28 MP to cast. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Curaga is a White Magick 6 license and can be used by the White Mage, the Red Mage, and the Knight. It can be bought from Mt Bur-Omisace for 2400 gil. Because of the Effect Capacity system hindering players from performing special actions or magick spells (as only a limited amount can be performed at once), casting Cura and Curaga under Faith status instead of Curaja is more efficient, and they consume less MP as well, meaning Curaga is still useful even after obtaining the higher-class spell Curaja. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Curaga is a spell learned by Penelo at level 3 and enemy White Mages use it as well. It restores a large amount of HP to all allies in range. Final Fantasy XIII Curaga is an ability exclusive to Eidolons, which fully restores the summoner's HP. Hecatoncheir is the only Eidolon that cannot use this ability. Final Fantasy XIII-2 In Japanese version, Curaga is a term used for the area-based Curasa, while the English release localize the spell as Curaja. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Curaga appears as an EP ability. It is available by default and fully restores Lightning's HP. It takes 2 EP to use on Normal/Hard mode and 1 EP on Easy mode. It can be used both in and out of battle. Final Fantasy XIV [[Файл:FFXIVL Curaga Icon.png|right|Curaga icon in the original ''Final Fantasy XIV.]] Curaga appeared as an ability in the original Final Fantasy XIV. In the original, Curaga was a Conjurer ability available at level 46. The ability restored HP to all party members within range of the target. The spell had a casting time of 3 seconds and a recasting time of 10 seconds. In the Japanese version of Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, the Cure III spell is called Curaga. ''Final Fantasy Tactics White Mages can cast Curaga. It costs 450 JP to learn and is the second strongest curative spell in the game. It costs 16 MP to use and has a speed of 15. It restores a great amount of HP to allies in a cross-shaped area. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance White Mages can learn this spell from the Spring Staff for 300 AP. It restores a great amount of HP to allies in a cross-shaped area. It heals varying amounts of HP depending on the user's and target's stats. It costs 16 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 80, is Святость-elemental, and has a range of 4 and vertical reach of 3. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Spring Staff teaches Curaga to White Mages for 300 AP. The spell costs 18 MP to cast and restores a great amount of HP in a cross-shaped area. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Legend III Cure3 recover 100% of a character's HP, it can also be used to attack undead. It cost 24 MP to use, and it can be bought for 5500 GP in Floatland Town (Floatland), Darius (Pureland), and Knaya (Pureland). Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Curaga is cast by piling three Cure spells. Curaga +1 can also be cast by piling two Cura +1 spells. Curaga restores 600 HP, while Curaga +1 restores 800 HP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Curaga is a level 20 restoration ability for the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It restores all allies' HP, can be used once per battle, can be used up to three times a day, and requires two turns to cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Curaga is cast by stacking three Cure spells and restores a large sum of HP depending on character stats. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light right Curaga appears a high level White Magic spell. The spell costs 4 AP to cast and it heals the entire party. It can be given to any character by having a Curaga Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 5000 gil in Guera, Urbeth, and Arbor all after darkness floods the world. Bravely Default Curada is a level 5 White Magic spell. It grants major HP recovery. It costs 27 MP. Curaga is a level 6 White Magic spell. It grants super high HP recovery. It costs 60 MP. Group-casting is allowed for both spells and casting them on undead enemies will damage them. Final Fantasy Dimensions Curaga is the highest leveled healing spell in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions. It can restore a large amount of HP to one person as well as the entire party. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Curaga is a Story Mode skill. It fully recovers the character's HP. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Curaga returns as a story mode skill, this time recovering the HP of the entire party when used. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curaga is an ability that activates automatically when the character falls below 50% HP, and recovers 40% of their HP. However, it only activates once per stage. Minwu learns Curaga at Level 75, Cecil learns it at Level 65, and Yuna learns it at Level 70. Any character can learn Curaga through a Curaga Scroll. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Curaga is a White Magic Ability with a Rarity of ☆☆☆. It restores a large amount of HP to one target, it can initially be used four times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using White Orb x5, Wind Orb x3, Minor Holy Orb x3 and 5000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Curaga is a level 7 White Mage spell, learned for 600 JP and costing 3 SP to use. It restores all HP and cures all statuses to Chocobo. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Porom's cards can use Curaga. For the activation cost of discarding another Porom card, Curaga prevents the next damage that would be dealt to a Forward during the turn it is used. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Curaga, along with its lower tier spells Cure and Cura, appears as a spell in the Kingdom Hearts series. Just like in the Final Fantasy series, the spell recovers HP when used. In , Curaga has been specialized to provide area-of-effect healing to the player and their allies, while in , both a standard Curaga and a Group Curaga alternative are available. Галерея FFI Cure3 PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Curaga GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFIII NES Cure3.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Cure3.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIVCuraga.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Curaga ffiv ios.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FFIV TAY Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFIV TAY iOS Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (iOS). FF4PSP Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV The Complete Collection. Curaga-FF5a.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). CuragaFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFVII Cure3.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIIBC Curaga.png|Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Curaga.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Curaga.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Curaga.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Curaga.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Curaga.png|Final Fantasy X-2. X2LM Curaga.png|Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. ff12 cureda curaga.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. RW Curaga.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. XIII shiva curaga.png|Final Fantasy XIII. LRFFXIII Curaga.jpg|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFT Cure3.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Curaga.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Curaga.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. RoF Curaga.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Curaga.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFLIII Cure3.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FF4HoL Curaga.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Curaga.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Curaga.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Curaga Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. KHII Curaga.png|''Kingdom Hearts II. Этимология Латинский глагол curare переводится как "заботиться, ухаживать". В некоторых восточноевропейских языках слова "курага" значит "сушеные абрикосы". В Final Fantasy VIII был введен принцип наименования заклинаний, где суффикс "-га", добавленный к названию заклинания, обозначает третий и часто наивысший его уровень. References en:Curaga de:Vigra ja:ケアルガ pl:Curaga Категория:Регулярная белая магия Категория:Материя Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-